


Do Or Die

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Just this once everyone lives, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Spy-Fi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i need a new trope, misuse of arthurian legend, single entendre title, sorry about that, this is probably my third sex pollen stoty, this story doesn’t acknowledge the kingsman blowing up, vague references to superspydom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: Harry is infected with an unknown and dangerous substance during a mission. His partner is the only one who can save him.





	Do Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I used sex pollen as a plot device again. Sorry about that.  
> Also I refuse to accept a universe without Roxy and Merlin so they’re alive. Deal with it.  
> While this is a Harry/reader story, I did give the reader an appropriate codename. I chose Geraint because it's not taken, that I know of.

'Geraint, Galahad, come in,' Lancelot's voice sounded in your ear. 'We've cornered their man. He doesn't have the device.'

'That's because I do,' Galahad answered calmly. 'I was about to report that I'd obtained it before he awoke.'

You watched your partner speak with admiration. Instead of telling him how wonderful he was, you pulled off your wig and ran your fingers through your hair, and loudly declared, 'Next time, Harry gets to be the honey trap.' No one knew you were in love with your mentor, and no one could find out. 

This earned a hearty laugh from Eggsy, Harry's protégé, and you couldn't help but grin. You caught Harry beginning to return your smile when Merlin cut in.

'With any luck, we'll got the last of the codes, and can be spared.' Harry lost his smile, nodding silently as he remembered what had happened to the last agent who tried to destroy the small USB drive with plans for annihilation: The former Geraint. 

'We've inspected the device,' Galahad told him. 'There seems to be no signs of tampering.'

'Then it's real. Burn it,' Merlin ordered. 'Now.'

Galahad's torch lighter was out of his pocket before Merlin finished speaking. No sooner had he pressed his thumb down to produce flame, and a fine white mist was expelled from an invisible aerosol.

Harry froze, dropping the USB, and let it burn on the ground as he wiped his face with his handkerchief. You ran to him, telling Merlin, 'Something happened. There was a spray - It got Harry-'

As Merlin shouted into your earpiece, you took your emergency antidote shot out, trying not to cause pain as you injected the man with it. It was almost comical how calm he seemed to be through it all; while you and Merlin were on high alert. Eggsy's voice soon joined the noise, but none of it registered. What if you had to watch the man you loved die in front of you?

'Geraint, what's happening??'

'It's fine, Merlin,' Harry assured him. 'I'm sure it was only smoke.' Looking down distastefully at the smoldering plastic, he crushed the forming ashes under his foot. 'We'll be along shortly. I do hope the suspect is ready for us.' Harry barely bothered to hide the hostility in his voice to match the formal tone of his words. It chilled you to hear, but you understood. These people had killed a Kingsman agent. 

‘Harry?’ You watched as Harry slowed to a stop, seemingly for no reason. Then he leaned against the wall, and you worried. More than you wanted to. 

He looked up at you, as if trying to focus on your face. With frustration he pulled off this glasses, shoving them impatiently into his pocket. 

‘Merlin, will you scan Harry’s vitals for me?’ you asked, rushing to your partner. You placed your hand on his cheek, testing for fever. To your surprise, Harry’s fingers brushed yours, briefly, and his eyes had not only focused on you, but were on you like you were all he saw. 

‘His heart rate is increasing, he’s breathing shallow-‘

‘Get us to a safe space,’ you said, grabbing Harry’s hand and guiding him slowly away from the wall. 

‘Turn south at the next hall, open the maintenance entrance, and take the elevator to the top floor. Go to the suite at the end of the hall.’

Once Harry had assured you he could walk, the two of you followed Merlin’s instructions, as quickly as possible.   
‘What happened?’ you asked as the elevator doors closed and the car began moving.   
‘There was a mist,’ Harry answered hoarsely, and you assumed it had been slow acting poison. But these weren’t the signs, and you both knew it. He shook his head ruefully. ‘I knew I should have secured it.'

The elevator stopped, and you hurried to the door Merlin had told you. The lock was electric, and the small light glowed green, indicating it was open. As soon as the two of you entered, you heard the door click behind you as Merlin entered the codes to lock it. 

This was a hotel, and apparently the tech master had hacked the nicest suite. You’d never seen a room so beautiful. Harry took a seat in the nearest chair, gripping the armrests until his knuckles turned white. 

‘Geraint, come in.’

‘We’re here,’ you answered, watching Harry carefully as you listened. 

‘From the state of Harry’s readings, it seems as if he is in a very intense state of overstimulation. But it’s rapidly raising his heartbeat and blood pressure.’

‘What does that mean?’

‘It’s some sort of stimulant. Like Spanish Fly that doesn’t know when to stop.’ Merlin was oddly quiet after the explanation. 

‘Is that a virus?’

Merlin’s sigh was audible, and audibly annoyed. ‘It’s sort of like unregulated Viagra. Only this appears to be weaponised.’

You were utterly speechless, all the better to listen as Merlin continued thinking out loud. The world around you seemed to have slowed down, with Merlin’s voice your sole connection to reality.

‘What do I do?’ Your voice was amazingly steady as you asked the question. You already knew the answer, the idea slowly crystallising in your head. The images it evoked actually made you blush, and you turned away from Harry, unable to bear it if Merlin couldn’t help him. 

Pause. ‘...Well, think of it as being on a mission of seduction, and he’s the target.’ Merlin had never sounded more uncomfortable. 

‘Uh.’ You felt as if your brain had rebooted. Nothing felt quite real. You could hear Eggy’s voice in the background, growing louder as he tried to get answers from Merlin.

'I don't recommend letting him resolve this on his own,’ the Scotsman told you. ‘I strongly suggest he have a partner.'

Merlin's words were almost alien to you. You wondered why he spoke such nonsense so gravely. The only way to save Harry's life was to fuck him. You looked over at your partner, barely able to keep himself still and on his side of the room as he stared at you hungrily. It was a look you had long wanted to see from him, but not like this. Not under these circumstances. You had loved him for so long, but you wanted him to react this way to you because he wanted you too. Not because his life depended on it.

'Geraint, acknowledge,' Merlin said calmly but forcefully into your earpiece.

'A-acknowledged.' Your voice was steadier than you thought you were capable of. Still looking at Harry - Galahad - you were reminded of your oath. As a Kingsman, you were obligated to save a fellow member's life. Your mission was to do whatever it took to ensure his safety. And you were loyal - some would say to a fault.

'I'll be dead air until you give the all-clear,' Merlin said softly, and you heard a small click as his microphone switched off. You swallowed, positive that, while he wouldn't be talking, he would still be listening, if only to confirm the two of you were still alive.

With a deep breath, you ignored the part of you that had misgivings, and focused on the lust you'd long harboured for Harry. He was so distinguished, and aristocratic, and you’d been in love since the day you met him. Not the worst mission ever, really. 

You turned back to the chair in which you'd left Harry, only to find he'd abandoned it. You scanned the room quickly for signs of his exit, finding none.

'I couldn't help but overhear what Merlin told you.' Harry had approached you silently from behind, close to touching you, but still keeping his distance.

You glanced at him over your shoulder, and nodded.

With urgency, he was touching you. Soft lips brushed warmly against your ear, and you were too surprised to react as Harry pulled your body against his, kissing your neck, and you bit your lower lip to keep quiet. You leaned back into him, his tall, solid strength enough to hold you up as your resolve sank from reason.  
He pushed your hair from the back of your neck, kissing slowly, and your bum brushed against the front of his trousers. You gasped, but Harry also chose that moment to smooth his hands slowly over your breasts.

'Oh, fuck,' you gasped, hips jerking back against his arousal. He hissed a breath into your hair at the word.

‘Please,’ he whispered, voice almost a growl, and you turned to him, kissing him desperately, his tongue soon parting your lips to explore you. You pushed off your coat as quickly as you could, reaching for the lapel of his jacket. Instead of letting you undress him, he stopped kissing you, and took your hands, pressing them to your sides. Then he carefully lifted your glasses from your face, setting them down before returning his full attention to you. 

Harry began kissing you again, lips more urgent against yours, and his fingers twisted apart the Windsor knot of your tie and loosened the buttons holding your shirt together. Before you were aware you were being undressed, his kisses had travelled to your jaw, brushing roughly against your throat. Your hips jolted up, your mound meeting his thigh and grinding before you could stop yourself. As Harry's hands pulled apart the front of your bra, you caught the look in his eye, the sheer desperation, and any shame you felt about your own need was forgotten.

His hands on your hips, he guided you to the bed, lying you back and kissing you again. You were helpless to his lust, and torn between warning him to let you get him off, or letting him kiss you forever. 

The decision got even harder when his hands softly cupped your breasts and squeezed. You gasped against his lips, and he kissed along your jaw, trailing to your neck and shoulder, and your fingers had twisted into his hair. 

Finally you tried to protest his attention, telling him weakly that you needed to see to him. He responded by unbuttoning your trousers, pulling down the zipper, and using both hands to get them off as quickly as he could. You’d never seen anything so hot in your life. 

Leaving your hips, Harry returned to kissing your body, his mouth on your breasts as his hand stroked your side. A moan escaped your lips, and encouraged, his fingers slipped lower, gliding along your hip and crossing your lower abdomen, stopping just inside your thigh.

'Harry, please,' you whispered, and he glanced up at you as his lips left one nipple to attend to the other. As his warm tongue caressed your breast, his fingers slid gently between your legs, and you were almost in tears from how good it felt. Harry's touch started soft on your clit, growing firmer and steadier, and you came helplessly in his arms.

You stared at him, stunned, and wondered how his hair was still neat as you watched him place kisses against your body, forming a path to your wet core. A breath shuddered into your lungs as his head stopped between your legs, and you let it out in the form of a needy moan as his tongue met your clit. At the same time, you felt two long, slender fingers enter you, and your hips bucked fast and steady against him.  
As Harry’s touch pressed insistently into the nerves inside you, his lips sucked dutifully on your vulva, as his tongue lapped from your clit to where his fingers were. Your legs were spread as far as they could go, eager to be accessible to him. Harry’s tongue swirled and swiped across your clit, in time with his fingers, and you were rocking furiously, hips bucking against his mouth mindlessly, helpless from pleasure, and he let you ride his face until you finally stilled. As your body began to quiet, you were able to feel the whisper of his name on your breath.

With difficulty, you opened your eyes and lifted your head to look at Harry. His shining lips wore the slightest of smirks. But his cavalier attitude was starting to wear on him. 

He rose from the bed, standing at the side, and began undressing himself. You watched as his shirt and tie fell to the ground, and the sight of him bare was nearly more than you could handle. You sat up when his hands got to his belt, waiting for his hands to finish pulling it from his waist. You were off the bed, kneeling on the floor, as soon as his hands reached the zipper of his trousers. You finished the task for him, pulling his clothes down, and briefly admired his hard cock before licking a wet stripe around the head. At Harry's eager sigh, you swallowed him in as deep as you could go. 

Part of you expected him to stop you, as he had earlier, and you were prepared to refuse. But when instead Harry’s fingers rested softly in your hair, you felt bold enough to open your eyes to see what he looked like in ecstasy. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, chest rising and falling quickly. He was beautiful. 

You gripped his thigh to steady yourself as your mouth slid over his length, tongue eager to taste him. Harry’s fingers absently stroked your jaw, and you could swear he was watching you through his lashes just as you sucked him deep.  
Harry gasped, and thrust slowly, careful not to hurt you. Instead, you moaned around his cock, sucking harder, trying to get him to fuck your mouth. The idea of the polite, posh man losing control was such a turn on.

‘I want you,’ Harry whispered, stroking your hair. ‘I want to take you to bed.’

You never thought you’d hear those words from him.

Rising quickly, you took his hand and led him back to the bed. He sat up against the pillows, and helped you climb onto him. He was so close to you, and so warm. You kissed him, feeling his arms wrap around your waist, and his cock, hard and still wet, rubbed your thigh.

‘Y/n.’ Harry’s voice was soft and breathless. He was waiting for you.

With a smile, you rested your hands on his shoulders and carefully let yourself sink onto his erection. He moaned your name as he entered you, and you leaned your head onto his shoulder, lips parted in a silent gasp. He felt so good, your bodies finally so close.

Harry’s hands were on your hips, slowly guiding you against him, and you lifted your head, back arching as you began to ride him. He pressed his lips to your throat, and his fingers slid between your legs, stroking your thigh, touch rising to tease your clit with his thumb.

You cried his name, bucking faster onto him, and met his gaze, his eyes focused only on you, full of need. Tracing his jaw, you kissed him, tongues dancing in time with your thrusts.

With Harry’s arm around your waist to steady you, you rocked against him. His cock felt so perfect inside you, his body fitting yours like no one else’s ever had.

‘Harry,’ you moaned, mindless with need, as he thrust up harder. His perfect resolve was slipping the closer he came to release, and the idea only spurred you on. 

He squeezed your breast, watching your hips grind against him, and met you with hard, short thrusts that hit you right where you needed. Your orgasm took you over, body shaking against his as he held you through it. With one last thrust, you felt Harry come inside you, and you were careful to hide your smile against his shoulder as you began to recover. 

Carefully, you moved to disengage from him, but Harry held on to you, not ready to let go. Panting, he raised his head to look at you. ‘Alright?’ he asked, stroking your cheek. You nodded, trying not to swoon. Satisfied with your answer, Harry let you go. 

You lied back, so blissful and languid you could imagine staying here all your life. Your eyes closed, and you enjoyed the contentment, knowing it wouldn’t last. 

‘Galahad? Geraint?’ 

Speak of the devil. Your eyes opened reluctantly, then your mouth to answer Merlin. 

‘Alive and well,’ Harry answered, trying his best not to sound exerted. If you hadn’t just fucked his brains out yourself, you would’ve believed him. 

‘Glad to hear your voice, Harry,’ Merlin said. ‘I’ll wait for your okay and guide you to a safe exit.’

‘It might be a bit,’ Harry responded. ‘I’ll require a short rest, I’m afraid.’ He turned his head to catch your gaze, and smiled as your eyes met. You were too busy falling even more in love with him to hear the rest of the conversation. 

Propping himself on his elbow, Harry turned to you, his expression kind but guarded. Suddenly you felt a brief pang of heartache. This was where it ended. You made yourself as professional as you could, and faced him. 

Your eyes never left his, and though your love for him was probably plain on your face, you couldn’t look away. This was the only chance you’d have to tell him. 

‘I owe you my life, (y/n),’ he said softly. ‘I am incredibly grateful that you would sacrifice your privacy for me.’ His gaze wavered, ever the gentleman, and your heart swelled even as it broke. ‘I am sorry if I made you at all uncomfortable.’ 

‘Never.’ You sat up, and assured him, ‘I wasn’t going to watch you die.' 

Harry simply nodded, and his fingers ran along the hem of the sheet as he said ‘At the risk of being inappropriate, it was the most enjoyable rescue mission I’ve been cause for.’ 

The grin that spread over your face was unstoppable. ‘Is ‘thank you’ the right response for that?’ you asked playfully. 

Harry smiled back, and you knew that if you stopped here, everything would be alright. Instead, you decided to kiss him. Just one more time.   
When he kissed you back eagerly, you clung to him, never wanting him out of your arms again. 

He broke the kiss, whispering, ‘We have forty-five minutes by Merlin’s clock. Care to make the most of it?’ 

‘I love you,’ you answered, which was not even close to the flirty response you had planned. 

Harry looked shocked for a moment, but just kissed you again, lying you back into the pillow, and replied, ‘I love you too.’


End file.
